


please have a lil' taste

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cute Huening Kai, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hyung? What’s wrong? Why is your head bleeding? And why are you crawling around on the floor?""I dropped my contact lens and I'm trying to find it. But I think I hurt my eyes and now they’re all watery. I can’t see.""Well, why don't you shift yourself and let me find it?"or,Kai helps Soobin with his contact lenses mishaps and one thing led to another.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	please have a lil' taste

It was barely 6:00 am and the dorm is still basked in dawn sunlight, and the sky was still slightly dark. Nevertheless, he tries to do his usual contact lenses routine with trembling hands, one step to dropping it to the ground as he fumbles with the small semi-circular lenses.

Damn, if only he’s not so crappy at putting lenses he wouldn't have to put up with all of this trouble.

"Shit I dropped it." Soobin curses under his breath as he blindly searches the area around the living’s room sofa. As he can't see due to his watery eyes, his head collides with the desk corner. He clings to the wounded area as small trickle of blood goes down over his eyebrow and onto his cheek.

The rest of the team, including Kai who always helps him with his contact lenses dilemma, has yet to woke up; this left Soobin to suffer alone. That is, of course, until a familiar figure from the hallway swaggers over, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hyung? What’s wrong? Why is your head bleeding? And why are you crawling around on the floor?" The younger asks, confused. He is staring sleepily at Soobin with his head tilted to one side, looking all soft and cute in his sleeping garments.

Sure Soobin can only see the vague blurry outline of his colleague but it doesn’t mean he can admire this cutie in from of him. That moment another wave of pain strikes him and Soobin lets out a loud groan.

"I dropped my contact lens and I'm trying to find it. But I think I hurt my eyes and now they’re all watery. I can’t see." Soobin winces, bringing his knees up from under him to sit awkwardly on the floor.

"Well, why don't you shift yourself and let me find it? And you might want to treat that cut on your head; I’m sure you don’t want to hear any scolding from the cordi nunas for not taking a proper care of yourself, do you?" Kai teases, a chuckle falling from his lips as he stars at the dejected Soobin on the ground looking like a lost child in a supermarket.

"Thank you, Kai. I would appreciate that." Soobin says, not surprised by the younger's kind suggestion. Hopefully he won’t go blind because of this mishap. Soobin pushes these worries aside though, and decides to sit at his desk and just be thankful for the help. Also his head is hurting quite a bit. Soobin plucks some tissues from a dispenser which Kai has placed in front of him, closes his eyes and leans his head back, enjoying the silence. He presses the tissues to his bleeding head and hopes the younger would find his contact lens soon.

Soobin can hear Kai crawling around on the floor near him, muttering under his breath indistinguishable words. Then, after a few minutes, he hears him exclaim happily and listens as the material of his pajamas trousers rustles and scratches along the floor. He opens his eyes to see the younger throwing a shadow over his face. Then he sees a pale, thin hand open palm up in front of him, and a small semi-circle rested in the center.

"Wait no Kai, I can put it by myself! I swear I can do it please don’t—” Soobin's hands, as he’s waving them in protest, has come into contact with a part of Kai' anatomy that he never thought he would find himself touching.

"Whoa! Soobin-hyung, all I did was find your contact lens, there's no need to thank me so vigorously. A verbal 'thank you' would be acceptable." Kai responds, laughing heartily as Soobin's face contorts in shock and a heavy blush rose up his cheekbones.

"Shit did I just touch your…fuck I’m sorry. I can't see what I'm doing. Completely unintentional. Kai…I…uh. Thank you. Let's just forget that ever? Please." The older curses and stutters, attempting to move his chair away from the younger, who is still chuckling slightly.

Before Soobin can do anything though, Kai has reached forward, bathes the contact lens in the little vial of solution that sits open on the desk, and delicately inserts said contact lens into Soobin's eye. Then he takes the other one and repeats the process with the other eye.

For a moment Soobin blinks rapidly and waits for the world to come into focus. It does so quickly, and he snaps his eyes open to see Kai staring at him, his face is very close, and his pretty face, moist lips, and round innocent eyes are all inches away.

"All good? Can you see everything alright now? No more crashing into tables or anything?" Kai asks, waving his hand in front of Soobin's blushing face in emphasis.

Why is Soobin blushing? Well, if someone who you may or may not have a crush on is centimeters away from your face then you might be blushing too.

Also he has had a dream similar to this not long ago. On one of the nights where he actually managed to sleep; which were few and far between nowadays because of their busy schedules.

In the dream Kai had leaned in and kisses him hard on the mouth, his sweet lips sucking and enveloping, his perfect teeth biting and pulling at his swollen bottom lip as Soobin pins him down the sofa. Then Soobin had returned the favor by applying his mouth not only on those heavenly lips but also to less innocent parts of his thick body for the entirety of the dream. He had woken up rather more hard than he normally did. Shaken slightly by his odd choice of dream topic, Soobin then decides that his subconscious is hinting that maybe, just maybe he feels more than vague companionship for the younger boy.

"Yes Kai. I can see perfectly well now." Soobin answers, placing the vial into his briefcase pocket and turns to the freezer, hoping to catch some ice cube to soothe the slight bruise on his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kai nods, smiles and walks away to the pantry behind him to make some coffee.

Soobin lets out a breath he hasn't realized he has been holding but fuck if he can ever move on from this.

"Do you want me to wake up the hyungs and Taehyun? Our schedule is soon."

Kai attempts to make conversation, mainly to distract from the awkward moment, and to cut the tension that was hanging inexplicably in the air. Soobin bites his lips as his mind replays the same dream in his head. Is he really doing this?

"Yes, they will. I will have to make my actions quick then." Soobin replies, standing from his desk and walking over to stand beside Kai.

"Huh? What actions are you going on about?" The younger responds, he looks up at the older and tries to read his odd facial expression.

"These actions." Soobin simply says, before spinning Kai' body towards him, grasping the back of the younger's smooth neck and kissing him hard.

He feels the younger gasps, his eyes widen in shock, but Soobin keeps going with his ministrations. Eventually Kai melts into the kiss and allows Soobin's tongue to move between his warm lips.

"I really wasn't expecting that,” Kai says softly after the kiss ends, his face unbelievably red. “And from you of all people. "

Soobin stands over him blushing slightly at the rigorous activity he has just partaken in. And also at what he’s about to do to the pretty boy in front of him.

"I am not finished yet, Huening." The older then spreads his colleague's knees apart and kneels between them.

Kai' mouth falls open in shock and his eyes closes as Soobin's nimble fingers undid his fly and begins to yank the fabric open. They then pull at the waistband of his boxers and reveal his hard, aching cock to the cold air. He hisses and his breath hitches as Soobin places his warm mouth around the tip and begins to lick the slit.

His baby is moaning mess. Without shame he’s arching his back as lewd moans leave his pretty lips, his delicate fingers clamping themselves over Soobin’s permed hair. The older proceeds to bob his head up and down the cock, his teeth grazing the base as he swallows the head down his tight throat. Then he removes his mouth completely, gaining a disdainful whine and pout from the younger.

Soobin just smirks, something that looks odd on his usually kind face. He spreads Kai' knees just a little further and makes himself comfortable on his knees, before licking a long stripe from the base of the aching member right to the tip, and circling with his tongue. He places light kisses all along the shaft then, receiving a high-pitched moan from the younger.

"Hyuuuung~ This slow stuff is driving me insane!" Kai whines, his hips automatically thrusted upwards towards Soobin's warm lips. Soobin moves away slightly, his eyebrow raised in question and slight credulity. The whiny baby even has the decency to blush and looks apologetic. Soobin shrugs and quickly swallows the younger's cock completely, feeling the pre-cum on the tip sting the back of his throat, but he continues regardless.

Then Kai is tensing and his balls are tightening. He looks down at Soobin as to try to warn him of the imminent orgasm that is pooling in his stomach,

But he finds out that his mouth is too dry and no words are coming out. Soobin however seems to read his mind, or his body, and hums in response; somehow telling Kai that he can handle it.

The humming serves to send Kai over the edge and he feels the liquid burst in Soobin's throat as the older milks him for all he is worth. Then the warmth is gone and he looks down to see Soobin licking the creamy liquid from his lips and standing to rearrange his crinkled shirt. Kai eyes are half lidded and there are still stars behind his eyelids, as the remnants or orgasm leaves him feeling like his insides has melted into jelly and his legs won’t support him. Thank God he’s already sitting down or he would have ended up in an undignified quivering heap on the floor.

"Thank you for your help with my missing contact lens, Hueningie.” Soobin says with a smile as if he and the younger has just had something so innocent as a cup of tea. “I am _very_ grateful for your help. I would also like to repeat this arrangement in the future. Would you be averse to such actions?"

Kai blushes hard from head to toe but it doesn’t stop him from teasing back. "Who knew you were so good at giving head, hyung? I'd love to repeat this as much as you like. And hey? Maybe I could even pay you back as well, I've got many a skill hidden up my sleeve, as you will soon find out."

The younger says as he winks at Soobin and proceeds to zip his fly before blowing him a kiss. He moves to the pantry again, snatching on his now cold coffee.

"Of course baby, I will be waiting to get a taste of that ass of yours soon." Soobin says, his voice carried a certain seductive element that Kai has never heard him speak with before.

Kai sputters and Soobin licks his lips again, causing the younger to blush and choke on the sip of coffee he had just taken. The feeling of triumph settles happily in Soobin's chest as he stares at the flustered and blushing Kai. He winks at him and then turns back to his laptop screen.

He hears Kai mumble some creative curses under his breath but he swears he can hear a _“fuck me”_ in between. For a moment a wicked thought crossed his mind, asking whether that was an exclamation or a question. Soobin knows that it’s the first, but his libido wants it to be the second.

For once something actually over-powers reason and logic in his brain. Who knows that his libido would be the thing to overtake his intelligent thought?

Before he can act to his dirty thoughts Beomgyu walks into the living room while chattering wildly to Taehyun about their latest k-con performance and other such work-related topics. This silences them both although neither of them can stop the contented smiles that tugs at their lips for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going down with this ship


End file.
